The Verbal Agreement
by BountyRai
Summary: Belle isn't cast away from Rumpelstiltskin after she kisses him, but he convinces her she isn't loved by him. She makes a verbal agreement she immediately regrets. LEMON, short story 2 chapters.


**A/N: **This is my two chapter long lemon fic. I'm actually writing another fan fiction with much more a plot than sex (haha) but I got a little sidetracked when I thought of this scene. For all you Rum/Belle fans out there who like this kindda stuff, here ya go. If you're looking for another fic like my Mr. Gold one, I'm still writing it.

This has no connection to my other fic. Also, this takes place after Belle kisses Rumple in "Skin Deep" but instead of letting her go…he keeps her there. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Verbal Agreement<strong>

Belle sat in the dark. Even though it was morning, only a couple of rays of sunshine allowed themselves to dance on the bench. She wondered if he would ever let her out of the damp cell or if this was to be her fate for a lifetime. It was at least a fortnight she was stuck into the room by herself with nothing but water and bread, occasionally a little meat. It would have been more disastrous if she felt like eating but the truth was that she couldn't.

Her heart was completely broken. He wanted nothing to do with her anymore. In her poor judgment she thought that he could love her. Now she was in a worse predicament than she could ever imagine. Alone and trapped in this mansion...

She heard footsteps but she didn't bother to call out to him, she had tried for the first few days to get him to let her out but silence followed as plates of food were pushed through a slammed chute. Belle sadly looked out the little window waiting for more of the same treatment. She heard the door open much to her surprise, but didn't bother to acknowledge him. She could feel him looking at her, staring at her. The only power she had left was her voice but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of reaching out again.

"Get up." She heard him say forcefully. She did so allowing her hair to cover her face, she hung her head down so she wouldn't be forced to see his reaction to how disheveled she was. "You need to follow the rules, deary, if you are to continue here." She felt him grab her chin and forced her to look at him. His face was apathetic and calm. "I don't love you so take that wild impression out of your head. You are nothing but a convenience for me, don't compromise that."

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked simply, her voice shaking a little.

He let go of her chin and turned on his heel sharply, his back facing her. "I'm going to allow you to carry on. You're going to launder my clothing, prepare my meals, clean..." He turned around with his face inches from her own. Belle felt her head begin to spin and didn't dare break his gaze. She could see the curse's rage swirling in the dark pools of his eyes. "If you _ever_ try to kiss me again." His voice was stern, and his eyes widened in madness. Belle bit her lip as a surge of fear went down her spine. "I will ban you into a darkness where no man ever returns. _I will kill you_." She believed every word he said. She had thought before she kissed him that he was a bit silly and that the stories about him were exaggerated. After that outburst, after seeing him so…angry…she knew that everything whispered about him was true. She felt herself tremble while she nodded.

"T-thank you." She whispered. She walked past him relieved to be able to go to the wash room and clean herself properly. He followed behind her.

* * *

><p>Belle awoke relieved to finally be in a bed and not a hardened cell. She had an arrangement of chores that she needed to get done before it got late in the day. Breakfast was one of them. She walked to a closet and opened it to reveal a white and pink dress that was heavily embroidered with spring flowers. She struggled to put it on quickly and looked into a large mirror. She braided her hair and saw that the rosiness of her cheeks and lips had returned. It gave her a kind of sadness, knowing that she was beautiful for no one.<p>

Belle hurried out the bedroom and glanced down the grand staircase her heart pounding. She looked to see if he was there waiting to order her around or if she should start in silence. She still didn't know how to act when she would see him again. Belle remembered when she was a little girl a servant of hers telling her all about the murderous little man who made foul deals. She laughed enjoying her creepy bedtime stories but this was now real life.

Her life. All alone with the monster. Loveless and alone.

She started down the case and made the meal. Bringing out the mismatch of eggs, bread, and cheese she found him already sitting patiently at the end of the table. She didn't gaze at him as the plate was served in front of him.

"You forgot the jam." He spat.

"Oh…"

"And the tea."

"I was going to get it…"

"Useless." He scoffed.

She sighed distressed, heaving her bosom in frustration as she opened the china cabinet to get the set. _I wonder how much more of this I can take._

* * *

><p>Another week had gone by. To Belle's luck Rumplestiltskin was gone for 5 of those days. He had just arrived home late and she hadn't gone to him. As much as she felt fear of him she missed the contact of companionship. Belle had made it a recent habit to read romance novels to ease her longing. This particular night she felt tears go down her face as she read the ending to her story. She pulled the book to her heart. Jealousy over the scripted couple ripped through her head. She felt as though she was going to die of loneliness. It wasn't enough for her to read how happy the young girl was in the book. She wanted to be happy. She wanted someone to make love to her and tell her she was special. An idea started in her head.<p>

"No…he would kill you." She spoke out loud, shocked that the words made it out of her mouth. "But I can't…I can't do nothing. It's a fate worse than death to never be loved. Even if it's not real." She reasoned with herself. Belle got out of the bed and looked in the mirror. Her chestnut brown hair flowed around her face in a pretty disoriented kind of way. Her gown was short and white and thin which framed her figure nicely. _Yes, I will go to you_.

* * *

><p>Belle faced Rumplestiltskin's door her heart pounding out of her chest. She slowly turned the knob and peered inside the dark room. It was completely black but she sensed in her mind's eye where his bed was. She slipped in quietly. Shaking from fear and excitement she called out to him.<p>

"Master…Rumplestiltskin?" She breathed into the darkness. She put out a hand in the dark to sense if she was going to run into anything as she walked deeper into the black.

"…Belle. What do you need?"

Belle felt herself choke up. She hesitated. "I have a proposition for you…please." She paused in the darkness. "I thought…that if I was to stay here forever…even if you don't love me, you could make love to me. I'm lonely and although we could never be anything except master and servant…I need someone, something, to release this tension." Belle closed her eyes. She didn't want to risk seeing his face as she explained. "Even if it's not real…it's important to me." It felt like hours had passed before he answered her.

"You are young with sexual needs. I will allow it. Come to the bed."

"T-thank you." Belle stuttered as she felt for the bedpost and found it. She kneeled on the edge feeling the softness beneath her.

"You must do as I tell you. Do not kiss me. Lie there, and allow me to do the deed to you." He threatened. She trembled as she lay down on her back. The darkness still encumbered her as though his room was under a curse and no light would have been allowed in. She breathed heavily through her mouth still feeling her heart throb quickly. She could feel his presence lean over her. She smelled the fragrance of the woods as he began to get intimate with her. She jumped slightly as his hands glided over her body feeling down her legs lifting her nightgown to touch her underwear.

He pulled down the cotton panties slowly and she felt them go over her ankles. He forcefully pushed her legs apart wider while lifting her skirt to give himself easier entry. A dull ache entered her heart as she replayed in her mind how he told her that he didn't love her. Her heart felt ripped open again like an old wound as she found herself lying in front of him and that this didn't mean anything, nothing at all.

"Stop!" She put her hand up and felt it make contact with his chest. She pushed herself up so that he was forced to move to the side of her. "I-I'm so sorry, this was a big mistake-" She felt tears well up inside of her. Dizziness impacted her instantly as she got on her feet and sensed around her body where the underwear had fallen. She leaned over to grab them quickly from the floor. "I'm so sorry-" She apologized feeling tears go down her face dropping into the darkness.

"Get in the bed."

"This-this was such a big mistake-" Belle straightened herself out wildly turning her head looking for her way out like a trapped animal.

"Get. In. The. Bed." His voice got more urgent and angrier.

Belle walked in one direction where the crack of light from the door could be seen. "I'm so sorry-p-please forget I ever did this-" Her face felt hot from embarrassment as she stumbled desperately for the door.

"Belle. _Get in the bed_ _now_." The rage in his voice was too much to bear. Against her better judgment she disobeyed him as she found the door handle and quickly made her escape. Head and heart throbbing, she made a mad dash to her room as the hallway got blurry from her uncontrollable tears. She felt like a fool when she threw herself in her own bed. As she cried she listened hard to see if he would come for her, but he had not. Eventually the tiredness set into her mind and she fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Belle awoke as the sun hit her eyes. She groggily pushed herself up from the bed with her arm. Sudden realization blanketed her as she remembered the episode from the night. <em>How can I ever face you…<em> She got on her feet to fetch some water for her face. Pulling the door knob open she looked up.

He was standing there, in front of her door with arms crossed. He wore an angry scowl on his mouth as he blocked her way preventing her from getting past him. She gasped not expecting his presence and felt immediately unprepared for the encounter. Awkwardly Belle stepped back and began to feel naked. She pulled down on her thin nightgown as a poor attempt to feel modest.

"I very much dislike being misled, Belle." Rumplestiltskin put his arm up over the doorframe. Belle nervously itched backward trying to take the scene in. "And disobeyed."

"I-I'm sorry." Belle gulped unsure.

"What did I say to you before you left…" Rumplestiltskin reiterated slowly as though he were talking to a child.

"You told me to…come to the bed." She responded confused. Her hands automatically wreathed at the bottom of her gown nervously. Rumplestiltskin approached her making her look up at him. Her eyes widened as she feared what end he was trying to get from her.

"And you deliberately disobeyed…so, I urge you…_get in the bed._" Rumplestiltskin nodded to the door ordering her.

"But I had changed my mind-" Belle pleaded.

"It's a little too late for that, deary." He soothingly explained with annoyance. "You ask something of me and you bind a verbal agreement. No one breaks that, no matter how…" He eyed her over studying her shallow appearance. She felt her face blush. "…detestable the act."

Belle felt her knees go weak. "May I wash myself first?" She tried to buy time to keep her head. He stepped back breaking his intimidation.

"You may. I expect you soon." Upon leaving he closed the door. Belle stood wondering her options. She couldn't run from him, he was magic. He would always find her. She tried to think what a brave person would do. She imagined kicking him in the testicles and running but he would just get angry. Belle bit her lip.

* * *

><p>Belle felt herself shake once again before attempting to open the door to Rumplestiltskin's bedroom. She must have stood there for 5 minutes waiting for the nerve to make the jump. Belle put her hand on the knob and twisted it slowly. Because of the daylight she could finally see the room glow and understand her footing. She still felt wobbly. Rumplestiltskin stood to his back to her. He had on his tight leather pants, but not much else. He turned around and Belle could see his golden flesh wave to her to come in, a body that would soon be on top of her making love to her. She walked slowly in front of him but didn't meet his gaze. He gestured her to sit on the bed. She followed his instructions hollowly as though she was being controlled.<p>

"Undress me." He ordered simply. Belle looked at his trousers and wondered why any man needed that many fastening devices on a single pair of pants. She knew it would take her a while to get the garment off of him so she started to undo them. He patiently looked down at her unfastening the laces to his pants. She worked quietly until he was free of them. Pulling the leather down he stood completely naked in front of her. "Now lie down." He commanded. She obeyed as she sprawled on the bed and closed her eyes. Her breathing got more intense as she felt him straddle her. She began to lose control of her nerves knowing that she would start crying at any moment. He didn't ask her to open her eyes.

Her breathes of nervousness turned into full gasps of panic as she felt him pull up the hem of her gown over her pelvis. She grabbed the covers on either side of her hips and balled up her hands into fists trying not to tremble. She expected him to enter her at any moment but the moment didn't come. She opened her eyes finally and looked down to see him tower over her with a puzzled look on his face. She hadn't realized just how bad her heart was pounding and how tense her body was until that moment. She swallowed trying to gain her composure.

"Perhaps…another time." He muttered abruptly. He turned away from her nakedness and proceeded to pull on the leather garment. "You may leave."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short and sweet, conclusion next chapter!


End file.
